Almost Home real
by Hippo15052000
Summary: Hermione and Harry come together once again to fool the cameras, but are they folling themselves? This is a repost of a story i had up earlier, but i had to take it down for reasons that cannot be explained. This is a completed story
1. Please?

Chapter 1: Please?!?  
  
Disclaimer: These characters and the story of Harry Potter are not mine.  
  
Hermione woke up in her flat seven years from graduating Hogwarts and smiled. She was one of the top witches in the world with a great job and a great life. or so she thought. She always felt as if something was missing, but she could never put her finger on it.  
After her daily 15 minutes of analyzing her life, she got up to go take a shower. Afterwards, she sat down in her kitchen table just randomly thinking to herself when she heard a small "pop" behind her. Biting back a scream, she got up the nerve to turn around to see who was there. She turned around slowly, excepting the worse, when she saw a sight for sore eyes. It was her best friend, Harry Potter, just standing there with a gorgeous smile plastered on his perfect face. His hair was still its old messy self, and he had changed over the years from a skinny boy at Hogwarts to a slender, broad shouldered man, most likely due to the many years of quidditch, both before and after school.  
Harry was the star seeker for Puddlemere United with his best friend, Ron Weasley as the keeper. They traveled around a lot of the year so meetings with the three of them were usually very rare. But this was Hermione's favorite time of year, because today they were playing in London against the Chuddley Cannons.  
"Come on Hermione, are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to give your best friend a hug?" Harry said finally, snapping Hermione out of her stupor.  
Hermione, embarrassed, got up from her seat and ran to hug Harry, a friendly hug, nothing more.or so she said. Sure, Harry was the best that ever happened to her, but she wasn't going to risk her being with him to allow herself to have the one thing she ever wanted in the world.  
As they hugged, she wanted this moment to last forever. If only she could think of a spell to make sure that this moment would never. 'Oh well' she thought as he pulled away 'my moment has passed.'  
"Listen, Hermione" he began, looking rather flustered "I know I just got back from being on the road and all, but I have the biggest favor to ask you."  
"Sure, Harry, shoot" Hermione said thinking of things he might ask. "Umm, well, you know that I'm, well...not"  
"Come on Harry, spit it out"  
"Well, you of all people know that I'm not very good with girls, and I was wondering if you would.um."  
"If I would what, Harry?" Hermione said hoping that he would ask, no matter how stupid and.and not likely it would be, if she would be.  
"My date for the game" he finished her thoughts looking very embarrassed at the last part.  
Hermione thought that her eyes must be bulging out of her head at that very moment and Harry must of noticed because when he finally looked at her, he assed quickly  
"For pretend of course. You know, there are always all these girls there and it kind of.well, it really sucks. And I cant exactly tell them to 'sod off' so I need to tell them for me by being my.my. feminine interest for the evening."  
"Harry, one - I have no earthly I idea why you have swarms of women around you like you say because you talk like you have never even seen a person of the opposite sex since 1492, and two - I would love to be your 'fake date' for the game. But I have one question, what about the media. If they catch wind of the 'suave, debonair Potter going out with long time best friend bushy haired, bossy Granger' it will be a field day."  
"Hermione, don't worry your pretty, little head over it" and with that, Harry was gone, as quickly as he came.  
Hermione felt satisfied with the fact that she finally had to have a date with Harry, but something kept haunting that happy thought. Why did it only have to be for pretend? 


	2. The Media

Almost Home Chapter 2 ( The Media  
  
A/N: Still not mine.still JKR's  
  
(For those of you who care, I would just like to say that I am not going to abandon this fic cuz it has already been written and I want to know what other people think about it besides my friends. Oh, and sometimes I go out of town, like for the past week, but I will not stop writing, I hope. So, here goes chapter 2.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Media "Harry Potter dives for the snitch, he closes in, and.and.and.he's got it!!! The Cannons win!!! The Cannons win!!!" Everyone screamed as the team took their victory lap around the stadium. As soon as the players landed, the fans began to pour out of the stands to congratulate them. The field was swamped with people and news crews, which only made it more difficult for Harry and Hermione to find each other. All of a sudden, a voice came to Harry's ears. "It's wild out here isn't it?" He turned around only to be floored by the beauty of the woman standing in front of him. She had the most gorgeous blonde hair and large brown eyes that seamed to smile at him constantly. "Hello? Oh how stupid of me.I'm Lorelei St. Claire, Hermione's assistant. Well for now I am. See what I'm really trying to do is get my own article in the prophet and become just like Hermione. She is my hero and she says that I'm rather good at writing. Gosh, look at me go on about my insignificant life to the Harry Potter. How about I do what I was sent here to do. Follow me and I'll take you to Hermione." Harry followed the woman in awe. 'I wonder if she is part veela' he wondered to himself. "Harry, Harry, HARRY!!! Stop staring at Lorelei and lets get this over with," Hermione said sternly although her heart was screaming the opposite.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry 'Mione. I was just distracted from...from.the game.yeah. Well, umm.let's go then." As they walked down the stairs neither spoke one word and as they walked onto the field they were suddenly surrounded with reporters. "How was the game?" "Did you know you would win?" "How did you feel when you won?" "Who is this lovely woman?" "Isn't that Ms. Granger?" Bombarding questions coming from the reporters shocked Hermione but Harry looked so calm. That was one of the reasons why he was so unique and one of the many reasons why Hermione loved him. Yes, she did say love. She loved Harry, she wasn't sure if he loved her back, and after she has caught him goggling at Lorelei, she knew that those feelings were not reciprocated. "The game was fantastic" Harry said as he began to answer the questions he had been asked. "I didn't know I was going to catch the snitch, but I am ecstatic that I did. I feel very happy to win at home and, yes, this is Hermione Granger, and." He stopped and looked at Hermione with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'Oh Lord, what is he planning' she thought to herself. ".and she's with me." He finally finished his sentence. The reporters' eyes widened and soon their brains finally processed the questions Harry knew were coming. "What do you mean she's with you?" the first reporter inquired. "I mean," he said and before Hermione knew what was happening, she found his lips on hers. They stayed in the same position for what seemed like forever and she never wanted it to end. But sadly, he pulled away only to say one thing. "And now.we're leaving." And with that, they disapparted with a small pop, leaving the reporters stunned. 


End file.
